


Apex Legends Pregnancy Headcanons

by czmAvery



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, F/F, F/M, Morning Sickness, Not a full story, Other, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Work In Progress, headcanons, light depictions of birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czmAvery/pseuds/czmAvery
Summary: Just little headcanons and ideas for pregnant readers with the Apex Legends. Yes, I do hope to include female legends, too.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	1. Octane | Octavio Silva

\- Your baby wasn’t actually planned.

\- Both of you being daredevils, neither of you were ready to settle down and have a kid, but when you’re living life at a whirlwind pace, sometimes things like condoms or the pill get forgotten …

\- When Octavio first found out, he actually felt a thrill similar to his old, now seemingly tame days of stunt work, though he didn’t express this outwardly.

\- For a while, the two of you considered abortion. In the end, however, the two of you decided that you should be responsible and own up to your mistakes for once in your life. You figured worst case scenario, you could always adopt out. Or hire a nanny, with all of Silva’s money …

\- Once you decided to keep the baby, Octane almost immediately took to calling it _frijolito_ (little bean).

\- Ajay was the first to know. She was … not quite as thrilled as you would have thought. She, knowing you two and the kind of crazy shit you liked to get up to, went on a long lecture of what you specifically weren’t allowed to do during pregnancy.

\- She then proceeded to cuss Octane out for being so careless as to get you pregnant (though part of it was your fault too, she wouldn’t hear any of it).

\- Then, after almost three hours of this, she smiled warmly and ended with “That said, I’m happy fuh ya.”

\- Unfortunately, Ajay also made sure you notified the Gamemasters immediately, who forced you to temporarily drop out.

\- This also made your pregnancy an impossibility to keep a secret. Since you and Octane weren’t exactly the type to hide your relationship, the media had a field day.

\- Which then caused Octane’s parents to realize they have a grandbaby on the way.

\- They weren’t horribly overbearing about needing to be in the child’s life or whatever, but they did send a direct message to you, requesting to meet you in person.

\- Octane was 100% not thrilled with the idea initially, since he knew his dad would want to go to some seriously upscale restaurant to “celebrate the occasion” (read: show off their wealth) which would require him to wear a suit, but eventually you talked him into it. After all, it only seemed fair.

\- Both of them were delightful … if a bit stuffy. Not as terribly judgmental as you might have expected from owners of a multi-billionaire pharmaceuticals company.

\- Momma Silva actually gave you a few suggestions for various spas, prenatal supplements, and doctors that would help ease the tension on your body throughout the pregnancy.

\- This was wonderfully helpful, especially after it was discovered that the baby Silva absolutely inherited their parents’ energy … and kicked almost non-stop.

\- One day when cuddling on the couch watching a movie (something the two of you used to hate doing, but now were somewhat forced to do with your decreased mobility), you had experienced a particularly bad kick to your ribs. This caused you to grit your teeth and complain for a bit.

\- At the time, Octane got a weird look in his eye before he said, “You should hit me like _un frijolito_. Then you’re not the only one suffering like that.”

\- While you thought this was weird, it was also amusing, so you conceded with a smirk.

\- The first jab you offered went straight to his ribs with a considerable amount of force, startling Tavi. He wheezed for a bit before complaining, “Babies don’t kick that hard!” To which you responded, “Yours does!”

\- After a night of this, he was left with a very sore ribcage.

\- The next day, you were surprised to find a modest bouquet flowers on the counter, along with an article printout of how to ease pain cause by a baby’s in utero movement.

\- Given the public nature of your pregnancy, you had a lot more interest in a gender reveal than you believed any human had ever experienced in history. The Gamemasters, especially, were very interested in using a gender reveal as a publicity stunt, in order to attract more viewers.

\- Originally, both you and Octane weren’t too keen on the idea.

\- Octane’s tune changed, however, when an offhanded remark by Ajay suddenly turned the whole ordeal into a sort of bet (“Ya know, I’d even cover tha cost one of ya Lagga head stunts if ya’d just tell us the pikny’s sex!”)

\- Next time Octane won a game, he tossed a special set of grenades in the air, which eventually burst into blue smoke.

\- “Ha! Suck it Che! Sounds like I’m going to get to try my new jump pad … with _double jump_!”

\- As time went on, Octavio found himself feeling more and more like … an adult? Maybe? At the very least, he felt responsible and … sort of like he had a purpose.

\- While boredom had driven him to thrill-seek and, eventually, join the Apex Games, he found that he needed less and less of the rush in order to feel satisfied and contented with his life. It was as if suddenly, everything had meaning.

\- He’d felt similarly after first meeting you, but back then it was more “My stunts and tricks and the Apex games have meaning because I get to do them with ______.” Now it was like everything in his life had meaning.

\- Tavi wasn’t quite sure what to think of it.

\- Eventually, the day of the birth came. Per your usual lifestyle, neither of you were exactly well prepared for it.

\- The lack of preparedness was painfully obvious when the hospital staff gawked at the one change of clothes for you and a handheld video game for Tav and ... nothing else.

\- Ajay had to bring the actually necessary stuff (like car seats, and baby clothes!) after a pleading call from Octavio. ("Fine, but ya both owe me!")

\- During the labor, Octavio kept moving and fretting so much he almost got kicked out of the room. You kept insisting you needed him there, but the doctors complained he got in the way.

\- In the end, Tavi convinced them to give him one more chance. He decided to try to reframe his mentality as if he was doing a stunt he had to sit still for, which seemed to work well enough.

\- Every time the urge to move got to be too much for him to contain, he would hurriedly jab himself in the ribs, in a fashion similar to your move night a few months prior.

\- Once your son was born, he absolutely couldn’t contain himself anymore and leapt into the air shouting, “Woohoo! I’m a papa!” (Supposedly, both Silva parents and Ajay could hear it from the lobby)

\- This did, unfortunately, cause the child to cry harder than before (which is impressive, considering how hard they had already been crying, given how traumatic birth can be). He definitely had his dad’s lungs.

\- Eventually you got the two to settle down enough to let your guests come in and visit.

\- Naturally, Ajay was named the godmother, which brought tears to her eyes. She and Tavi shared an unexpectedly tender hug, given their usual squabbling.

\- It was broken when Ajay squeezed as an indication to end the embrace and ended up pressing onto Octavio’s newly-bruised ribs, causing him to yelp.

\- “Quit ya whingin I din squeeze ya that hard!” “No, you see, I was hitting myself in the ribs during the labor.” “Wah ya done that for?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I apologize for Lifeline's speech. The game writes her so overbearingly fake-Jamaican it's terrible, so ... I figured I couldn't make it much worse. I swear I did my best to make it not ... terrible.
> 
> 2\. Go ahead and tell me if anything seems terribly out of character. Or don't. After all I wrote this for fun. This was based on the idea that Silva would mellow out and would find purpose as an effective cure to his nagging boredom, so he's obviously not gonna be as crazy-fun as he is in the game.
> 
> Edit: retroactively changing child's gender from girl to boy. Funny story, I had originally planned to have the kid be a little boy motocross legend, but, as I wrote the gender reveal, they suddenly became female. I kind of just didn't stop it, but it was weird. If I don't end up writing a raising these babies fic, just know that Octane's kid is apparently a Badass MtF Motocross Racing Champion.


	2. Caustic | Alexander Nox

\- The first time you mentioned kids, you were talking to Caustic from the door of the lab while he worked.

\- Immediately, he stopped everything he was doing and turned to stare at you.

\- At first you thought he was mad. He certainly didn’t look shocked, and it could be hard to read his emotions behind the equipment he wore while working. All he seemed to be doing was staring at you.

\- Eventually, he stood, removed his mask, walked over to you, and put his hand on your shoulder.

\- “If you decide to do this,” he said, “I need you to understand four things.

\- “One: I am over the age of forty. While a male’s decrease in fertility with age is not as dangerous or difficult to work around as female decrease in fertility with age, it is a possibility that, if we can even conceive, there is a higher chance that you will miscarry or the child will have a defect at birth.

\- “Two: I work with highly toxic and currently untested chemicals. It is possible I have already been rendered sterile through my time working with them. It is even more likely that, even if you are somehow able to conceive, you will have a higher chance of miscarrying, or that the child will be born with an unpredictable defect.

\- “Three: Given the two points I have previously shared, there is an increased probability that I will die before the child has fully grown. It is more than possible that you will end up raising any child we conceive by yourself. Once again, given the two points mentioned, that also means you have a higher chance of raising a child with a birth defect by yourself.

\- “Four: My real name will never be able to be on that birth certificate.

\- “That said … if, even after taking all of these variables into consideration, you decide you still want to have a child with me, I will not say no.”

\- Though he will never, never, never admit it to anyone (even you) he was both relieved and excited when you confirmed that, yes, you still wanted to have a child with him.

\- The older he’d gotten, the more he came to understand just what he had missed by choosing work over settling down and having a family … something he used to regret a lot more before meeting you.

\- Since you came into his life, you managed to ease the loneliness a significant amount, but this? This was beyond imagining for him.

\- It took you two a while and, secretly, the both of you had kind of started to give up hope after a year and a half.

\- However, Alexander was the first to point out to you that you were three days past your usual period start date, and there was still no blood to be had.

\- Of course, he said this _as_ he was handing you a pregnancy test … somehow just … _miraculously_ happening to have one on hand.

\- Once you came out of the bathroom, he held out his hand for the test, not waiting for you to tell him the result … not that you had to. The grin on your face told him everything he needed to know.

\- Still, he looked down at the test, just to be sure, and allowed himself a small smile. “Well, guess that’s that, then,” he says, and give you a kiss before walking out the door.

\- He’s gone for a few hours, and you’re a little nervous and confused as to what’s going on, until he returns with grocery bags stocked with Greek yogurt, broccoli, eggs, and sweet potatoes (some of these things you already had, and it was a bit baffling to you as to why you needed more), along with some prenatal vitamins and supplements.

\- You had to remind him that you should go to the doctor to get the pregnancy confirmed, but you did appreciate the enthusiasm.

\- While waiting for the test results from your doctor about birth defects or other dangers to you or the baby, Caustic had been absolutely restless, working long hours in an effort to distract himself from his worries.

\- When the tests came back clear for any detectable deficiencies and you told him as much, he embraced you immediately and held you for a long time.

\- After pulling away you could have sworn you’d seen a tear in his eye, but he’d hurriedly turned away and said, “Thank you for informing me.”

\- Alexander was an absolute ass about your diet.

\- Whenever you ate something that wasn’t suggested by the doctor or himself, he would always pitch in with “You know you shouldn’t be eating that.”

\- Originally, he had tried to take the food from you, but after so many death glares (that actually made him kind of nervous …) and arguments, he learned to stop.

\- However, you did start to notice that most of your craving and comfort foods slowly started to disappear from the household, only to be replace with … passable alternatives. _Healthy_ passable alternatives.

\- While he always insisted you do the cooking before the pregnancy (“I work with dangerous chemicals, do you really want me touching our food?”), suddenly, Alexander was willing and able to cook for you … only after going through an extensive showering and de-contamination process every time he did so, but still.

\- He’s actually really, really, really good at it.

\- In the end, you found a couple of dishes of his that you really liked and were constantly asking for.

\- He tried his best to cycle through a handful of dishes to ensure you got a properly balanced diet, but … when mommy is begging, well … he supposes his meals are healthy enough to repeat a few days.

\- Natalie was the first legend to find out, after visiting Caustic in his lab to discuss a technical question and catching sight of your sonogram resting on his desk.

\- She has a billion questions and excited/happy sentiments to share, but Caustic just seems flustered and suggests you direct her attentions towards you.

\- While you’re not really one for being in the spotlight, Natalie convinces you to have a small baby shower that she’ll be in charge of.

\- Caustic insists that’s a women’s affair and, if the two of you want to do that, it’s fine, as long as the food is healthy.

\- Once Natalie finds out about your Alexander-enforced dietary restrictions, she starts occasionally sneaking you a treat or two whenever he’s working, or in the arena.

\- When you start gaining weight more than is expected during pregnancy, he insists you go to the doctor, as gaining weight when eating well could be a sign of preeclampsia.

\- “My mother experienced the condition with me, which means you have an increased risk of getting it as well. It’s what I’ve been trying to prevent this whole time by monitoring your diet.”

\- He won’t admit it, but the creases that remain on his brow for days definitely lets you know just how worried he is.

\- You and Natalie agree it’s probably best to not sneak treats after that.

\- One day, somehow, the media became partial to the knowledge that not only was Caustic in a relationship, but his SO was expecting.

\- Luckily, a huge deal wasn’t made of it, as Caustic threatened and terrified whoever tried to intrude on your privacy.

\- Despite the Gamemasters nagging you for a gender reveal, Caustic is absolutely against the idea. You had already shared the information that the two of you were having a daughter with the people you cared about, and that was all that mattered to the two of you.

\- Somehow, the Gamemasters found out anyway, and had somebody tamper with Caustic’s gas canisters at one time, turning the whole cloud pink, which meant Caustic couldn’t see through the gas and it cost him and his team the match.

\- Caustic was beyond furious and tore the staff a new one. He was quietly gifted new chemicals to test and a large sum of money, worth five match wins … along with a little beaker mobile you actually found to be pretty cute.

\- When it comes to preparing for the birth, Alexander is just on top of it as ever. Your bags were packed three months in advance, full of every necessity imaginable.

\- He also starts spending more and more of his free time at home, rather in the lab. You hadn’t noticed at first, but now he essentially spent no more than time at the games followed an hour or two replenishing his gas canisters away from you, and you were enjoying it … for the most part.

\- Except for your daily scheduled light exercise and a light-work hobby you’ve taken up during your pregnancy, he’s not letting you do much. No cleaning, no cooking, no gardening … For once, he’s actually helping take care of all of the domestic work, but now he isn’t letting you do any of it.

\- You don’t struggle with this for long, though, as you end up going into labor four weeks early.

\- Alexander immediately rushes you to the hospital and is with you every step of the way. Walking you through mental exercises and breathing techniques, holding your hand, and whispering gentle encouragements during some of the more painful moments.

\- He seemed pretty stoic for the most part, but you would occasionally catch sight of his hand shaking, or him taking a long, shuddering breath if he’d forgotten to breathe for a moment.

\- The doctors are completely unnerved to have him in the room, but don’t say it.

\- At some point one of the doctors comes in to ask if the two of you were sure about just having the name “Caustic” written on as the birth father. You assured him through your breathing exercises that it was. If looks could kill, though … Alexander’s glare was the equivalent of a nuke.

\- Your baby girl was born silent, which was absolutely terrifying for the both of you.

\- Alexander couldn’t help himself and stood, still holding your hand as he loomed over the doctors’ shoulders, watching their every move as the umbilical cord was cut and they began cleaning her off.

\- Just before the hulk of a man started to unravel into tears himself, your baby gasped for air for the first time and started to scream (as babies do). Immediately, Alexander collapsed into his chair beside you and pressed your hand to his forehead.

\- He clenched it tightly and took many deep, shuddering breaths.

\- You could feel a tear or two land on your skin, but you were both too tired and too respectful of his pride to say anything.

\- He was composed enough to watch when your daughter was brought back to you and they started performing tests to ensure she was healthy.

\- When the doctor shared that she looked to be healthy and strong, he once again was moved to tears that he refused to shed.

\- It was only when he was given his daughter to hold that he finally cried, this time unashamedly weeping as he cradled the tiny child in his large hands. He placed a long, tender kiss on her forehead before leaning over and kissing you, too.


	3. Bloodhound

\- With Bloodhound being asexual, they were hesitant when you first brought up the idea of kids, as they were unsure what exactly you were expecting from them.

\- You had to reassure them several times that, yes, you were okay with artificial insemination, and being the carrier of the child.

\- Despite you being the one who suggested having kids in the first place, Bloodhound gladly covers the costs of the IVF with some of their winnings.

\- Of course, the media found out immediately (which is how the two of you found out someone was monitoring Bloodhound’s bank accounts) and had a field day.

\- Or they tried to, anyway. It was hard for them to do anything with so little information, and a refusal to comment from both you and Bloodhound made that hard to come by. Plus HIPAA laws. Those were pretty damn helpful.

\- It didn’t take very long at all for you to have a viable embryo successfully implanted. No more than a month or so.

\- When Bloodhound heard the news the implantation was successful, they pulled you into a tight hug. Through quiet whispers, they requested to be allowed to have you close your eyes so they could remove their mask so they could kiss you (while you had seen their face once before, it was terribly scarred from the icy chemical they had used to kill the Goliath, and they were very self-conscious about it. While you did kiss on rare, special occasions, it was more common for them to nuzzle or bunt their head against you to show affection).

\- You conceded and were given an adorably sweet peck on the lips.

\- During the time spent in between your talk and the IVF preparation, the two of you spent a lot of free time together studying pregnancy, and what is needed to prepare your body for the endeavor.

\- That meant doctors’ appointments, vitamins, exercise routines, and diets had all been planned well in advance.

\- Bloodhound actually joked at one point that, for once, you’d be eating like them. After seeing the kind of weird salads and bland breads they made (likely an old habit from living in the isolated village on Talos), the idea wasn’t encouraging at all.

\- You do eventually come to accept that the food they eat isn’t all that bad, but you definitely prefer to keep your usual food items wherever you can.

\- Unfortunately, for the first five weeks, you can hardly keep anything down at all. Like, yes, there’s morning sickness, but this was something else.

\- Bloodhound was always there to help keep your hair out of your face as you vomited, gently stroking your hair and whispering quiet prayers to Frigg and Eir.

\- For a while you had to be hooked up to an IV in the hospital because there was just no keeping any food or fluids in you.

\- Bloodhound was terrified. They managed to convince the Gamemasters to let them actually take a weekend off so they could spend a week with you.

\- When you got home, you noticed several small runic symbols carved into old wood and pieces of bone which had been left around the house. Bloodhound told you they were meant to keep you in good health.

\- Bloodhound was really into alternative medicine being used alongside modern medicines (not substitutions, supplements).

\- This is like all kinds of alternative medicine, not just herbal supplements.

\- They have you try a lot of foreign alternative techniques, from gemstone therapy (you were gifted an entire set of jewelry made from white agate) to sound baths (you actually kind of enjoyed those).

\- “Now let us vork to align your chakra, dear heart.” “I thought you practiced Norse Paganism? Isn’t that a whole different culture and religion?” “Hush. For vone, chakra are not religious. They are simply waypoints for your body’s energies. Second, I am trying to help you. Now, if you vould try closing your eyes and …”

\- Goes with you to every prenatal yoga class and does the exercises with you.

\- One time, when you were about 25 weeks in, the two of you were in a class. You found yourself struggling with the bridge pose the instructor was having you do, as your body had yet to adjust to your new size. You turned and caught sight of Bloodhound doing the position perfectly, but looking a little ridiculous (and uncomfortable) as they craned their neck to watch you.

\- They paused for a moment before looking back at their own flat stomach and casually stating, “This seems a little unfair.”

\- You weren’t quite sure why, but this sent you into a fit of giggles you weren’t able to recover from, and the two of you had to leave the class early.

\- The instructor was kind enough to show Bloodhound what the remaining positions for the day were, and how to help spot someone struggling with the bridge position.

\- The two of you spent some wonderful quality time together practicing yoga and making silly jokes with one another.

\- While you were never a terribly social person to begin with, you started leaving your house less and less. Paparazzi were everywhere, constantly shouting you down with questions and making it practically impossible to move, especially when you started to grow physically.

\- You found yourself in a particularly uncomfortable encounter one day on your way back from buying some groceries, when a group of exceptionally pushy paparazzi managed to form a wall between yourself and your car.

\- You’d tried your best to ignore the repeated questions of what Bloodhound’s sex was, if they were the “true father” of the baby, if you knew what the baby’s gender was, what the baby’s name was going to be, etc, but the media absolutely wouldn’t let up.

\- Eventually, a crowd of people started to form, some of them Apex fans simply excited to see someone with a direct relation to one of the legends, some of them civilians arguing with the media to try to get them to leave you alone, and some of them more media folk suddenly swooping in on what looked like a juicy situation.

\- You weren’t normally the type to experience intense anxiety or panic, but you were pretty sure you were going to have a panic attack right then and there.

\- That was, until the crowd basically parted like the fucking Red Sea from the Bible and a legend stepped out. Bangalore. The two of you had never met in person, but you certainly recognized her from the televised games.

\- As she stepped out from the crowd, you swore you could have heard Artur caw overhead.

\- “All right ladies, show’s over. Time to break it up. _Now_.” As she said this, she squared her shoulders and cracked her knuckles like she was ready to brawl.

\- Most of the reporters took the hint and started to back off, but one particularly bold one tried to argue.

\- “Ms. Williams, I think you’re misunderstanding the situation. We were just asking Ms. ________ a few questions—”

\- “And she chose to answer with no comment. End of story,” Bangalore growled, shooting one of her signature no-nonsense glares at the reporter. She then turned to you and gestured to your cart full of groceries. “Need any help loading those up, ma’am?”

\- You agreed and Bangalore once again worked her magic, parting the crowd of reporters quickly and cleanly.

\- As she was doing this, however, the pushy reporter from before tried to approach you once more.

\- His mouth opened, but, before he even said a word, he was met with a fist straight to the cheek. One of Bangalore’s knuckles bled from where she’d struck the man’s glasses, but she didn’t seem to notice.

\- There was a collective gasp from the crowd, and some other reporters near you all took a few extra steps back.

\- “Anyone else?” Bangalore practically snarled as she scanned the crowd. Eventually, when there was no interruption, she turned and started loading your groceries into the trunk.

\- You commented about how Bangalore could get into legal trouble for doing what she did, but she dismissively stated the Gamemasters for Apex would take care of it.

\- The next time Bloodhound and Bangalore were preparing in the drop ship together, Bloodhound quietly pulled her aside, even though they were on different teams.

\- “I understand you saved myn lykying from a difficult situation the other day … thank you.”

\- For a multitude of reasons, the two of you decide that a private birth in the village Bloodhound grew up in with help from the local midwife would be the ideal way to have your baby.

\- While they don’t have any currently remaining family, Bloodhound seems to be excited to introduce you to the villagers and friends they grew up with.

\- Surprisingly, the village is fairly welcoming to you (though you weren’t sure if that was because you decided to indulge their customs and have a birth in “The Old Way” as they called it, or if they were genuinely happy to have you there, but you tried to err on the side of optimism).

\- Bloodhound had managed to negotiate family leave, so the two of you had three weeks to yourselves to prepare and meditate and enjoy each other’s company.

\- A lot of this time was spent with Bloodhound telling “the youngling” various religious and cultural stories from their beliefs. Telling them about the Allfather, and how he was always watching over everyone. They also told the child a little bit about Artur, and growing up here.

\- Eventually, the day of the birth came.

\- Not much needed to be packed or moved, as the two of you would be staying in Bloodhound’s home through the whole process.

\- On this day, Bloodhound was not wearing their goggles, just a mask to cover the lower half of their face and a hat pulled down to their ears.

\- While this type of dress was unusual for them, they felt it was important for their child to see their eyes. If you were honest with yourself, you were pretty sure you needed to see their eyes today, too.

\- While it was traditional for only females to be allowed in the room during a birth, you begged for an exception to be made for Bloodhound. It was granted, though it was clear the midwife was not happy about it.

\- Runes similar to the ones Bloodhound had laid out back when you were struggling with morning sickness were placed around the room. The midwife would chant or sing prayers in between instruction on breathing or positioning.

\- For the first few hours you were told to kneel as low to the ground as you could. Bloodhound crouched in front of you and was instructed to be your support, meant to steady and help hold you up.

\- They constantly murmured things under their breath. Most of them you didn’t hear or register, but you kept your eyes locked on Bloodhound, and that seemed to get most of the message across. Things like, “I love you,” and “You’re doing great. You’re so strong.”

\- Eventually, the hard part came, and you were instructed to adjust to your elbows and knees.

\- At this time, Bloodhound took to rubbing your back, or stroking your hair. It didn’t seem as if the touches had any particular purpose. They were just the tracker’s way of trying to comfort you in the best way they knew how.

\- Once you started active birthing, they found it hard for themselves to look away as their child slowly made its way into the world.

\- It was one thing to hear about it. Yes, childbirth was a miracle in its own right, but to _see_ it … To hear a child take its first breath, to cry for the first time as your own shriek of pain tapered off and mingled with theirs … the moment absolutely outshone any description of the experience they had ever heard.

\- They were moved to silent, awed tears.

\- After the child was cleaned up and disconnected, they were handled to Bloodhound, who gently rested them on their knee as they sat next to you. Slowly, you moved your knee over to theirs, and the child lay between the two of you.

\- Carefully, you sprinkled water over the baby, as Bloodhound quietly murmured the child’s name, “Johann Brigida ________.”

\- While naming ceremonies were normally done nine days after birth, Bloodhound would have to return to work in five days, and the two of you decided this was the best adaptation you could do.

\- The two of you decided it would be perfect to your child after both of Bloodhound's parents, since it was the only kid the two of you were planning on having. You figured the child could pick whichever name they wanted to use more as they grew older.

\- Once the midwife was finished and had announced she would be leaving the three of you in peace, Bloodhound gently shifted the baby into your lap before getting up to turn off the lights.

\- “Beloved, may I kiss you? And our child?”

\- “Of course.”

\- You spent a long time with your eyes closed as Bloodhound quietly whispered your praises between the purest and most tender, loving kisses the Allfather had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much research into Pagan Norse rituals, beliefs, etc and old Norse words.
> 
> That being said, if I got anything wrong, consider it a bastardized version of the religion cuz ... you know ... space (ie they didn't learn in Norway they learned in space).
> 
> If I fucked up any pronouns please let me know immediately.


End file.
